


Snippet: Discovery

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Pre-War, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Hound finds quite a surprise on his scouting mission.





	Snippet: Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462773/chapters/36510738

Everyone was used to Hound come back from a mission or night on the town with some creature or another. Most were the usual strays that he found a home for once they were clean, fueled and socialized. Every so often it was something more exotic. So when he'd been gone for metacycles in the wilderness making maps, gathering intel and generally doing what a wilderness scout did no one was surprised that the shuttle bringing him back warned of a plus one.

Walking off the shuttle with a hatchling dragon still caused some excitement. That it remained pressed against his leg all but trying to hide from the gathering onlookers made the small creature look more cute than dangerous.

"As much as I don't want to know I have to ask," the base command sighed as he approached the pair.

"His creator crashed, probably spark failure. I found him surviving off the remains," Hound explained as two green optics poked out from behind him. "He's very affectionate and loyal."

"Just how big does this one get?" the commander rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well his creator was about fifty mechanometer long so I'd expect the same. He won't get that big for millennia though. Dragons grow slowly once they're big enough to hunt on their own," Hound assured him.

"And how big is that?"

"About big enough to look me in the optic. He'll be that in a century. I'm not sure how long it takes them to grow to maturity. Dragons are so rare and no one has studied them much," Hound shifted subtly to warn that this was a fight he wasn't backing down from. This tiny creature was worth more to him than his job as a military scout.

The only question was whether the commander wanted him or no dragon more.

"You are not getting a stipend for that thing. It's a pet," the commander said firmly. "Get the filing on it done _after_ I get your mission report and maps."

"Yes sir," Hound grinned, saluted and scooped up his new creation to get him into his quarters before going to make his report.


End file.
